Rainbow Dash's Secret
by Rainbowkittens1234
Summary: Rainbow Dash has been telling everyone that she was flat chested her whole life, but she really has big breasts. Will she hide it from her friends?
1. Double Rainbow

**A friend of mine wrote this but I'm just posting it for her, because she doesn't have an account.**

Rainbow Dash felt something nudge the side of her face as she laid asleep in her bed. She tried to swipe it away sleepily, then rolling over. It stopped, and she grinned in her sleep before sighing in content. She frowned as the nudging began again and groaned. "Tank, stop. What the heck do you want anyway?" She asked, her eyes still closed and her voice groggy.

The tortoise nipped her nose. The athlete shot up. "WHAT?!" She shouted as she held her nose. She glared at him. He sent her an apologetic look but nudged her towards the Wonderbolt clock on her dresser. She looked at it and groaned. "Crap! Twilight and the girls will be here in twenty minutes!" She jumped up, tripping over her sheets and landing on her stomach. Mumbling, Dash got up and grabbed her towel before getting into the shower.

As she washed herself she thought about what she was going to do today. The girls wanted her to come with them to the pool. She was happy to oblige, but there was one problem. Two, actually. And those problems were literally staring her right in the face. Rainbow Dash never complained about anything. Well, except for losing and having to do boring work. But if she was going to complain about something, it would be her boobs.

Rainbow, for an athlete, was exceptionally gifted in the bust area. Very, very, gifted. Double D gifted. And while it honestly wasn't a problem in itself, it was causing her problems with her friends. She didn't want them to know, because she felt it didn't fit her persona. Athletic girls weren't very busty right? They were usually flat chested.

She rolled her eyes, putting shampoo in her rainbow hair. That's, at least, what she thought. Until she was in school with Fluttershy one day and she blew up. She was about thirteen when it happened. Such an early age to be even thinking about such a thing, but it happened then. She had been out of school for a week, making Fluttershy worried sick about her.

Her mother told her she was going through puberty. Something she was just learning about and utterly confused with. She had always been a tomboy, a rough and tough girl who never minded any dirt. She liked to hang around the boys in her class a lot because she felt she could identify with them more than the girls; with the exception of Fluttershy, of course. They had short hair like she did and liked to play sports like she did. So for her to suddenly grow breast and hips...it was...unsettling.

Her mother thought nothing of it but to her it was everything. To keep her tough girl image she started binding her breasts and wearing baggy clothes. It furthered everyone's expectations of who she was and kept her reputation intact.

Now, at the age of nineteen, she was getting wary of it. It used to be just her and Fluttershy, and she was easy to keep anything from. But now she had the others. And as much as she appreciated them, they were making it harder for her to carry her secret around.

Sighing, Dash got out the shower and dried herself, before throwing on her cropped blue sweatpants then grabbing the medical bandage tape off her dresser. She wrapped it around her breasts until she was satisfied with how they looked. She threw her swim shorts and her surf shirt in her bag before going back to put her shirt on. As she got the fabric over her head she failed to hear the door to her room open.

"Hey, Rainbow- Whoa Daddy!" Pinkie said, standing in the doorway with the others behind her with curious looks on their faces.

Rainbow froze. Why didn't she think that they were going to come up and not wait for her downstairs? "What the- Can't you guys knock?!" The latina demanded blushing as she hastily pulled her shirt down.

"Sorry." Twilight apologized. "Pinkie needed to borrow some sunscreen from you. Was that...medical tape around your chest?" she asked.

"N-No! No it isn't!" Rainbow insisted.

"Only girls who want to hide their breasts from others bind their chests. Do you...you know.. have a big chest?" Twilight persists.

Rainbow gulped. She had two choices. She could either tell the truth, or she could lie. And She wasn't exactly in a position to do the latter. She sighed. "Yeah. I do. I'm not flat chested at all."

"What?!" Applejack barked.

"Oh my.." Fluttershy mumbles.

"Interesting.." Twilight says.

"D-Cup Dashie! D-Dash!" Pinkie giggled uncontrollably. "Sonic Rainboobs! Roy G. Big!" She adds falling onto the floor.

"This is unacceptable!" Rarity huffs. "I thought I was the only voluptuous one!"

Rainbow raises a brow. This was their reactions? She's been deceiving them this whole time and this is how they react?

The girls just stared her. Rarity stomped her foot. "Stop staring at her! She's not supposed to be the physically gorgeous one! I am! I will not have a competitor! Rainbow Dash, you keep those things hidden! I order you!"

Rainbow Dash gave her a look. Was she serious?

"Rainbow..why didn't you tell us?" Twilight asks, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Because having a big chest and being an athlete don't mix. I can't run with these things anyway." Dash responded.

"Excuse me? Ah've been working 'round the farm with mine since Ah was fourteen. You've got no excuse, RD." Applejack scolds.

Rainbow Dash knew Applejack was right. Applejack was one of the bustiest girls of the group. Behind Rarity, of course. And she didn't let that stop her from getting her chores on the farm done. It also didn't stop the guys in town from looking at her as she passed.

"Yeah, you're right." She sighed. "But we're going to the pool. I don't want everyone to see me like this. It'll make them think I got implants or something."

"Just tell the truth!" Pinkie pipes.

"It's not that easy, Pinkie." Fluttershy says. "She's been telling people she's been flat chested her whole life. And for her to suddenly not be...it looks very suspicious."

"So stun them! Make them so shocked that they'll forget that you didn't even tell them!" The pink haired party planner shouts, making wild hand gestures.

"With what?! I don't own a bikini!"

Twilight taps Rarity. The fashionista doesn't respond. Twilight slaps her arm, glaring at her.

"Alright, alright! I'll, I'll see what I can do!" She yells.

The group heads over to Carousel Boutique, Rainbow reluctantly letting Rarity take measurements of her.

"Give me a second darling, and I'll have something right out for you." The seamstress says before commanding her to sit in the waiting room with the others. She sat there for about twenty minutes before Rarity had called her back in.

Applejack sighed. "Ah don't know why, but Ah have a bad feeling about this." She waited until Dash had left to say anything.

Twilight gave her a confused look. "Why?"

"Well, Rainbow isn't very...girly." Applejack finished. She was trying to search for the right word but there really wasn't any other way to say it.

"Well we know that, silly!" Pinkie bubbled, kicking her feet like a small child.

"N-No, that's not what Ah meant. Ah mean she might not understand-"

"She is finished!" Rarity announced. Her red work glasses were atop her head and the measuring tape she had been using was laced around her neck. She made a grand gesture with her arms as Rainbow Dash inched out sheepishly in a very revealing bikini.

It was a charming two piece, with rainbow stripes on both the bottoms and the top. Her initials were sewed on the top, but definitely not taking away from her now completely visible cleavage.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack said, whistling.

"Jesus, Dashie! You're giving me a heart attack!" Pinkie joked.

Fluttershy squeaked.

Twilight gasped. "Oh, Rainbow Dash! The boys will be all over you!"

That was exactly what she didn't want. She didn't want the boys all over her. She wanted them to see her as their equal, a formidable opponent, not something that they could gawk at. That was part of the reason why she didn't want to embrace the fact that she went through puberty. It would just change her relationship with her guy friends and make things incredibly awkward.

"Let's get going girls!" Rarity said, clapping her hands. "I want to get a good tanning spot!"

"You? Tannin'? That's funny because every time we come back you look redder than a ripe farm tomato." Applejack smirked.

"A girl can dream, can't she? Not everyone can have a natural tan like you, Applejack." Rarity quipped sticking her nose up in the air.

"I'm glad you've noticed." Applejack said with a wink as she walked out the door.

Rarity blushed before mumbling something under her breath as she gathered her things.

Pinkie, Twilight and Fluttershy were already outside as Rarity and Applejack stepped out. They were waiting on Rainbow Dash, who was beginning to have second thoughts.

"I can't go to the pool like this." She mumbled. "They'll laugh. I just know it." She was pacing back and forth. her ponytail bobbing as she walked.

Rarity honked her horn. That meant the rest of the girls were in the car. Rainbow Dash sighed before getting her backpack off the floor and walking out the door. Whatever shred of dignity she had left, was left behind at the boutique.

* * *

When they finally made it to Ponyville Rec, the girls peeled off their towels and laid them out before diving into the pool. Rarity walked right past Pinkie, Twilight, and Applejack, joining Fluttershy who was sitting on a lounge chair.

Rarity laid out as she put on her sun hat and her sunglasses before turning to the shy girl. "Fluttershy, dear, why don't you join them?" She asked nodding to the three in the water as Twilight dunked Pinkie under before being picked up by Applejack who dropped her on her back with a splash.

"O-Oh, that's okay. I'm not really much of a swimmer." She responded, drawing her knees in up to her chin. She didn't like interacting with other people outside her group of friends. Getting in the pool would mean people she didn't know talking to her and it would take a severe toll on her social anxiety. Though, what they were doing did look like fun.

Rainbow Dash stood timidly at the edge, her towel wrapped around herself protectively. "I-I don't know about this, guys." She whispered.

"Its a hundred degrees, Rainbow Dash. If you don't get in here you'll pass out." Twilight told her matter of factually.

"Yeah! C'mon Dashie! The water's great!" Pinkie giggled, splashing.

Rainbow Dash shook her head. "No!" She whispered, glancing over to where some of her guy friends were hanging out. "They'll see me!"

"Girl, if they're yer real friends, they'll like ya no matter what. And that's the honest truth." Applejack replied. "Now get in or Ah'll make ya!"

Applejack got a hold on Dash's leg, pulling her in. "No!" She screamed before splashing in, her towel long forgotten.

"Applejack!" She shouted, blushing. Angrily, Dash got back out the pool only to bump into her friend Puck Shot. "Gah!"

He looked up at her. "Uh, sorry- Dash?" He asked, looking her up and down.

This is exactly why she didn't want to do this. Because this was going to be the reaction she was going to get. "Yeah, its me." She sighs on defeat.

"Wow, you look," he paused, "Great."

She blushed a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"Where'd you get the boobs though?" Another friend of hers who overheard, Snowflake, asked, smirking.

She grimaced. Of course they wouldn't think they were real.

"My body. Because they're mine." She huffed, crossing her arms.

She swore she could have seen their jaws drop.

"You sure you didn't have Twilight do some sexy spell on you?" Puck asked.

Dash stomped her foot. "So, what? I can't be sexy all on my own?"

"Well, no. You're Rainbow Dash. The like, least sexiest girl we know." Snowflake told her.

Ouch. That hurt. Dash threw her hands up in frustration before walking away. She sat down next to Rarity in a lounge chair, her arms folded.

Rarity put down her romance novel to look at her. "Rainbow, darling, what seems to be the matter?"

"I'm sexy right?" the latina asks swiveling around.

"Gah, um, may I ask where this is coming from?" Rarity's eyebrows furrow.

"They said I was the least sexiest girl they know!" Dash blurts, groaning in frustration.

"Oh my. That's terrible. Well if it makes you feel better, I think you're pretty cute." Fluttershy offered.

"That doesn't help at all!" She wails.

"Wait, do you even like, like, one of these boys?" Rarity asks.

"No. But I thought they would at least think I was hot or something! I mean what self respecting guy hangs out with a girl and not think she's hot from time to time?!" Dash complained. "They basically called me ugly!"

"Now that's just stinkin' thinkin'." Applejack said, as she walked up to them. "Ah hang out with Mac and his boys all the time. They all think Ah'm a pretty good catch."

"That's because you're hot! You've got a nice tan toned body! And blonde hair! And an accent! Guys like accents!" the athlete says pointing to her.

"Well you've got about half of those things! You just gotta use it to your advantage!" Applejack says scowling.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, Applejack is right. Even though I think having an accent really doesn't change anything." Rarity says shifting her glasses to the top of her head. "Sexy doesn't have one definition, Rainbow Dash. Every man finds something different sexy."

"I don't get it." She states.

"For example, some boys love a southern girl like Applejack. Or a cute introverted bookworm like Twilight. A lot go for the cute shy girl like Fluttershy." Rarity explains.

"What about you?" Dash asked, looking at her.

"I? I date men, not boys." The seamstress answers haughtily. "There is no other type of me. That's why I am a rarity." She chuckled at her own joke.

AJ and Dash both "Blech."

"Darling if you want to grab a man's attention you have to be assertive. Make him want to want you." Rarity advises.

Rainbow Dash thinks for a moment, before she's interrupted by Twilight screaming with laughter, "Pinkie! Stop!"

The four turn to see the two girls still in the water, Pinkie having a good time with the librarian. She was tickling her, squeezing her boobs and nipping at her ear.

Dash looked confused. "Aren't they both-"

"Yes, but look at your friends. They're eating it right up." Rarity points.

Dash looked over to where Snowflake and Puck Shot were standing. They were practically drooling.

"But I don't-"

"I know you don't. Which is why I don't understand why this is even bothering you." Rarity cuts her off again.

Which she knew was true. Why did she care so much all of a sudden even though she didn't even like these guys? Then, she realized.

She was jealous of the attention Applejack would get for wearing her short shorts. She was jealous of how boys would tell Twilight she was cute. She was jealous of the attention Pinkie got for her bouncing boobs. She was jealous of Rarity, for the way she made it look so easy to be so sensual. She was jealous of Fluttershy, jealous of the fact that guys would come up to and tell her how she was so adorable even though it scared the shit out of her when they did that.

She. Was. Jealous.

She had always been the sporty spunky tomboy and she was beginning to realize that binding her boobs wasn't helping her, but hurting her. She was so obsessed with following the stigma she had set for herself, that others had set for her that she forgot that maybe, just maybe there was a side to her that wanted to be girly for once.

And it scared her. Because it went against everything she had ever built herself up to be. And that was truly scary.

"I-I want to be flirty for once." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Twilight asked coming over to dry herself off.

"I want guys to be all over me the way they're all over you guys." Dash says looking at the ground.

"You didn't have to say it, Dashie! We could see it on your face!" Pinkie giggled.

"You what?!" She demands.

Applejack laughs. "Yer about as good at hidin' your emotions as Twilight is."

"Hey!" The librarian shouts.

"You should have simply asked for our help, darling. We all know how much it bugs you." Rarity tells her.

"So what do I do?" The athlete asks, defeated.

"You give 'em a show!" Applejack tells her.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Fluttershy whispers.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Pinkie asks.

"That's usually what people say before something bad does happen." Twilight says, rolling her eyes.

"I have an idea!" Pinkie shouts before pushing Dash into the pool for a second time.

"Pinkie what-" Before she could finish the sentence she was in the pool once again. She surfaced after a minute, coughing and hacking. "What the hell, Pinkie Pie?!" She groaned as she pulled herself out.

She hardly noticed that her two friends had watched the whole thing and had seen her get out. They couldn't help but notice that the water made her tan latin skin shine sexily and her hair stick to her newly freed chest, drawing attention to them.

"No need to thank me!" Pinkie said smirking.

Dash glared at her. "For wha-"

"Hey, Dash?"

Dash turned around to see her two best guy friends. "Yeah? What do you want?"

Puck and Snowflake shared a look.

"W-We just wanted to tell you that you're like, hot." Puck said.

"Like, really hot." Snowflake agreed.

Dash's mouth dropped and she twisted to see the rest of the girls reactions. They were grinning, and made hand movements gesturing her to say something. She faces them and smirks.

"Oh yeah? Why the sudden change of heart?" She asks smugly.

The boys in front of her fumbled for the words, but winded up being stuttering messes as she ran her fingers seductively over her wet skin.

"We want you to hang out with us!" Puck finally got out as Snowflake nodded eagerly.

Dash was beginning to enjoy this new super power she had. "Sorry guys, but I'm hanging with my girls today." She flashed them her winning smile before rejoining the group.

"Way to go Dash!" Pinkie and Twilight cheered.

"Now that's my girl!" Applejack said fist bumping her.

"Good show, darling!" Rarity smirked.

"Whoo hoo!" Fluttershy whispered.

"I really didn't think it would work but Pinkie you're a genius!" Rainbow told her.

Pinkie fluffed her hair. "Hehe! Yeah I know!"

Everyone laughed as they all came together for a group hug.

"So! How shall we celebrate this momentous occasion?" Rarity asked as they pulled apart.

The girls began to think before a familiar tune filled their ears.

"Ice cream!" Pinkie shouted as she made a beeline for the truck.

Rainbow raced after her. "I'll get there before you!"

Pinkie laughed. "Not if I get there first!"

Twilight bounded after her shouting, "Wait, wait, for me!"

Fluttershy followed after, whispering "Oh my, Oh my, Oh my!"

Applejack and Rarity stayed behind, laughing.

"After all that she's still up for being the rough and tough girl she is. That's your friend, Applejack." Rarity teased.

"She's your friend too." she responded and then started laughing.

Rarity gave her a confused look. "What? What's so funny?"

"Honey, these boobs arent as streamline as you think." Applejack chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Rarity asked.

"These boobs ain't made for runnin'. Especially without a bra on. Ah give 'er about a minute before she starts screaming." Applejack explains, her face cracking into a smile.

Rarity opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by a certain raspy voice in the distance.

"AH! My chest is on fire!"


	2. Come At Me Bra!

Rainbow Dash sighed as she made her way to the library. The girls had told her something about a surprise. She was skeptical, seeing how they knew she hated surprises. Yawning, she rapped on the door. It opened, revealing the librarian.

"Oh good, you're here!" Twilight chirped.

"Yeah, for what?" Dash asked.

"We're going shopping!" Rarity squealed as she walked in.

Rainbow didn't seem to quite get it. "For what?"

"For your new bras, silly!" Pinkie bubbled jumping on her.

"Oh no, no, I'm not- I can't!" Dash protested.

"Well why not, darling? You seemed to be having a grand time letting your friends see the new you." Rarity responded.

"Yeah, but that was yesterday and this is today! Plus, that was like, one time! Wearing a bra would totally throw my running times off!" Rainbow shouted, stomping her foot.

Applejack shakes her head. "Remember the Runnin' Of The Leaves?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Guess what Ah was wearin'?"

"A bra?"

"Exactly. You ain't got-"

"No excuse, RD. Yeah, yeah I get it. Just...nothing too frilly alright? I do have an image to uphold." Dash said, walking out the door.

"Would it kill her to act like a lady for once?" Rarity asked.

"I think it actually might." Twilight mumbled as they all walked out after her.

The ride to the mall was short, thanks to Pinkie's crazed driving. Almost everyone except her was sick to their stomach when they got out.

"That is the last time we let her drive." Applejack said, her face a light shade of green.

"Agreed." The others said, holding their stomachs.

Dash follows everyone in, watching warily for her friends.

"They ain't gonna be in the bra store, you know." Applejack told her, pushing her forward.

"I know, but, I can't, this is too girly!" Dash sputtered, digging the heels of her red high top sneakers into the ground to no avail, only succeeding in leaving a trail of black scuff marks.

"Last time we checked, you were a girl." Rarity piped, turning around to look at her. "Or are we mistaken?" she teased.

"That's not even funny!" Dash protested as everyone laughed.

The store they were seeking came into view and Dash almost made a run for it. She was about to, but then remembered she didn't have a bra on and running at the speeds that she could run without a bra on would tear her chest in half. A bit of an exaggeration, but it was what it felt like yesterday.

She sighed in defeat as her five friends pulled her into the store. Looking around, she was horrified at what she was seeing. Pink, frilly, and brightly colored bras everywhere. It was like Pinkie's room had threw up.

"Go ahead and pick out any two you want. It's on me." Rarity sing-songed, pulling out her purple credit card.

Rainbow just stood there, scared.

"Do you think we should help her?" Fluttershy whispered.

Pinkie laughed. "Maybe she doesn't know where to start!"

"Yeah, that's it." Twilight responded, rolling her eyes.

Applejack cracked her knuckles. "Don't worry ya'll, Ah got this." She walked up to Rainbow Dash and plucked her in the forehead.

"OW! What the hell was that for, Jack?!"

Applejack said nothing, just dragged her over to where the right size for her would be. "What bra size are you?" she asked.

"I don't know! I haven't worn a bra! Like, ever!" Dash shot back.

"She's a 42DD, darling!" Rarity called out from somewhere in the lingerie section. "I measured her yesterday!"

Dash's eyes bulged in horror. "I-I'm that big?!" she whispered.

"Eeyup." Applejack said, taking a page from her brother's book as she shuffled through the racks for the size Rarity had given her. "About three sizes smaller than Rares, and a size bigger than me."

Rainbow could see stars.

"Now don't you go an' pass out now. We gotta see if some of this stuff fits." Applejack commanded, throwing her into a changing room after stuffing four bras in her hand.

Rainbow stood in the small cubicle stunned, before sighing in defeat once again. Man, she really hated losing. She took off her tank top before staring at the medical tape on her chest. Wincing, she undid the binding and breathed a sigh of relief as she felt more air enter her lungs.

After that, she stared down at the four bras in her hand. One was just a simple black one without any decorations. Okay, she could deal with that. The next one was a pink and black striped one with black lace. That one was definitely not her style. Then the one after that one was white with black lace. She really was not digging all this lace. The last one was blue, with green lace. It still had lace but it looked better than the other one's did.

She tried that one on first, struggling with the strap and trying to get it on right. When she finally accomplished that, she took a step back and looked at herself in the mirror.

The bra fit her perfectly, hugging her curves and making her look extremely feminine. She didn't like it, but she didn't exactly hate it either.

There was a knock at the door.

"Are you alright in there, darling? We'd like to see what they look like on you." Rarity called from the other side.

Rainbow panicked. "Uh, yeah! Everything's fine, I'm coming out now!" She hastily adjusted the garment before opening the door and stepping out.

"It looks great on you!" Twilight complimented.

Pinkie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Dashie! You look hot!"

Rainbow blushed. "That's it, I'm taking this off!" she said, embarrassed.

"Sugarcube, you ain't got nothing to be embarrassed about. We all wear bras. It's a normal thing for girls ta do." Applejack comforted.

"Yeah but you guys have done it your whole lives! I'm just starting! I didn't even know how to put the freaking thing on!" She looked like she was about to cry. And Rainbow never cries.

The girls share a look.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, please don't cry. You've got nothing to cry about." Fluttershy said, running up to her and hug her. The others followed and they formed a group hug for the second time that week.

When they pulled apart Rainbow frowned. "I feel like such a loser."

"Why's that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know anything about being a girl." Dash mumbled.

Silence fills the room.

Rarity smirked. "I'm sorry darling, what was that?"

Rainbow blushed. "I said, I don't know anything about being a girl."

"Holy crap, she finally admits it!" Twilight gasped.

"You owe me five bucks, Pinkie!" Applejack laughed.

"Aww!" Pinkie said, crossing her arms.

Rainbow didn't understand. "Huh?"

"We know you don't know anything about being a girl, darling." Rarity explained.

"That's why we want to help you." Fluttershy chimed in.

Rainbow smirked. Of course they did. That's why they brought her here in the first place. "Thanks you guys."

"What are friends for?" Applejack asked.

* * *

Eventually after some much needed coaxing, Rainbow Dash got two bras. The blue and green laced one, and the black one.

As the girls walked through the mall, they were deciding on what to eat. "I want pizza!" Pinkie shouted, completely ignoring how loud she was being in a public place.

"Thank you, Pinkie, for bursting my eardrum." Twilight tells her sarcastically as she wiggled a finger in her right ear.

"You're welcome!" Pinkie chirped, skipping along.

"Something is seriously wrong with you." Dash directed towards her.

She almost didn't pay attention to where she was going. She bumped into someone but didn't know who it was until she looked up.

"S-Soarin?" She stuttered.

"Hey, Rainbow! Long time no see!" The Wonderbolt greeted with a friendly smile.

She froze. She could hear the girls snickering behind her and gulped. "H-Hey, h-how's it going?" she stuttered, a blush making it's way to her tan face. She could feel her body heat rising too.

"Fine, I guess. Spitfire wanted to stop by to get something to eat. Hey, do you know if they sell apple pies here?" He added afterwards.

Dash shook her head. "No, not really." She muttered, trying to hide the bag in her hand.

"Oh well, it was nice seeing you. You should stop by the training camp sometime. We could use someone like you again." He said, winking, before walking away.

"He winked at you!" Rarity gasped.

"So he did." Dash said in awe.

"Look at that, ya got boys flirtin' with ya already!" Applejack said, giving her a smack on the back.

Dash coughed. "Yeah..." she trailed.

"Rainbow, do you have a crush on Soarin?" Twilight asked.

"What?! No! What makes you think that?!" She barked.

"Well it's just that when you were talking to him you were acting all girly and shy." Twilight told her.

"Shyer than me." Fluttershy agreed.

"Okay, maybe I do like him. A little bit! But you guys cant tell anyone!" the athlete threatened.

"Aw, look at Dash, having her first crush!" Applejack teased.

"I'm walking away now." Rainbow deadpanned, turning on her heel and heading in the opposite direction.

"Dontcha wanna walk the other way? Ya know, ta make sure ya don't run in ta him again?" Applejack hollered.

The last thing the girls saw before Dash rounded a corner was her middle finger in the air.

"You know how sensitive she is." Rarity scolded.

"Yeah but Ah couldn't help it. She's too easy." Applejack responded with a smirk.

"That's what my last boyfriend said about me!" Pinkie bubbled.

The rest of the group turned to look at her incredulously. She smiled before seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"What?"


End file.
